He's Slippin' 'Em Bread... Dig?
He's Slippin' 'Em Bread... Dig? is the 10th episode of Season 6 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis Thanksgiving arrives, and after months of emotional turmoil, all is well on Planet Gilmore. Except for one teeny issue: Luke does not know how to tell Lorelai about his daughter. Also Lane's band plays a showcase. Plot After a long absence, Christopher reappears in Lorelai's and Rory's lives. Luke struggles with what his daughter will mean to him and to his relationship with Lorelai. Lorelai and Rory enjoy their first Thanksgiving at the Dragonfly Inn, and Rory receives surprising news about Logan. Meanwhile, on the eve of an important gig for the band, Lane has to deal with Zack's jealousy over a song Brian wrote about her. Trivia *Lane breaks up with Zack. *Logan has told Honor that he and Rory broke up, while Rory thought they were taking a break. Music * "Eye of the Tiger" by Paul Anka Photos Bread Dig.jpg 610rorylorelai.jpeg 610laugh.jpeg 610.jpeg Chrislor.jpeg 610cl.jpeg 610chris.jpeg 610trio.jpeg 610cafe.jpeg 610setup.jpeg 610band.jpeg 610duo.jpeg 510lane.jpeg 610lane.jpeg Gilmorisms MUSIC *Elvis *Louis Prima * Lenny Kravitz * Fountains of Wayne * The Shins * The Zombies * The Who * The Replacements * Gwen Stefani * Peter Gabriel * Grandaddy * Lynyrd Skynyrd * Guns N' Roses * The White Stripes * REO Speedwagon * Mötley Crüe LITERATURE * Beowulf * The Chronicles of Narnia FILM *The Godfather *When Harry Met Sally… * Waiting for Guffman * The Wizard of Oz * Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory POP CULTURE :Lorelai – Hey! Make a noise, so I don't think you pulled an Elvis. :Rory – Got to Gypsy's shop before it opened. There was only one other annoying early bird ahead of me, but I bribed Gypsy with a pack of Rolos and she took me first. :Lorelai – She is such a Rolo whore. :Rory – He has emerged. I'm assuming that's Paul Anka. :Lorelai – Well, it ain't Louis Prima. :Lorelai – Um, Lenny Kravitz – where did Lenny Kravitz… :Rory and Lorelai – Get all his money? :Lorelai – Yes! One hit and he's buying a Fifth Avenue mansion. :Rory – Maybe he went through Nicole Kidman's wallet when she wasn't looking. :Lorelai – Oh, just bring me what she's having. :Lane – Hey, do you want to be our D.A. Pennebaker? We're borrowing a video camera, and we need someone sober to do the photography. :Lorelai – Quick! Wish for a Sephora to be built within walking distance. :Lorelai – Maybe it's about Gigi. Maybe he's discovered she's a prodigy. Maybe he's calling to invite us to her premiere at Carnegie Hall. :Liz – See, I'm a student of Martha. You know Martha Stewart? She's a genius. :Liz – I'm calling him Yakov from now on. :Lorelai – Yeah, well, I got the girls from the Wash & Brush Up Co. from the Wizard of Oz working for me now. :Lorelai – Apparently it was one of those un-sad deaths. Like Buddy Hackett. :Lorelai – Are you sure there's nothing you want? A brewery, a Fabergé egg, or let's see, what else did he mention? Um, paying for Yale through a Ph.D., uh, vacations, a cannon from the Civil War – functioning, by the way, so it's not just show. It seemed like the sky was the limit, although he didn't mention the Hoover Dam, so maybe there is a cap of some sort. :Zack – Monitor check! Monitor check! Test! Test! Test! Test! Where'd they get these monitors, the Kremlin? Test! Test! :Woman in audience – Freebird! :Lorelai – I filled Rory in. I mentioned the brewery, and the castle. :Chris– The Oompa Loompas? :Brian – You're comparing yourself to Axl Rose? :Zack – Keep up. I'm going to be calling out tunes like Jack White. :Chris – Well, cool. You're getting a Rolls for a wedding present, you know. :Liz – Luke, you're not Warren Beatty. I mean, you could have been, girls like you, but you're a serial monogamist. :Honor – Well, I was wondering where you were for Thanksgiving, and at first young Seacrest hemmed and hawed, which wasn't sufficient, so he finally told me. Idiot. Him, not you. :Honor – I'm so sorry. But you and I can still go shopping, you know. Bergdorf's is calling. Category:Special occasions Category:Episodes Category:Season 6